The Rain Only Falls On The Broken
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (WEST END GIRL SEQUEl!) (ONESHOT) Tony and Sally haven't seen each other in forever, but when Tony learns she's been hospitalized he goes to New York to see her one last time...


ONESHOT

**Ok so to understand this you'll have to read my other Fanfic "West End Girl" and so here is a link:**

**.net/s/7018084/1/bWest_b_bEnd_b_bGirl_b**

**Anyways on with the story:**

Tony sat at his desk typing away. He occasionally looked in that drawer at that letter. He missed Sally. He had met her about a year ago. He wanted to see her again though…

Sally Shepherd, daughter of Jenny Shepherd and one Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been long since physically gone out of his life, but she always kept in touch through letters. But with her being a New York City gang banger, she didn't have a lot of time to write.

He knew she was in trouble when he read her latest letter that had showed up about an hour ago.

_Dear Tony,_

_ I am writing to inform you that I'm well… in the hospital. They hospitalized me in the NY General Hospital two days ago. I feel sick and tired and I am not supposed to be writing but I am anyway. I guess it was an overdose a couple nights ago, because they picked me up and won't let me leave. I don't intend to die, but in case I do I'd like you to visit me. Here's the address…_

Tony had a drawer full of her letters. He felt a little obsessive, but he wanted to know more about her and her daily life. He guessed it was because she was technically a Gibb-let, a product of Gibbs for god's sake! She had his gut from what Tony had gathered.

"Are you ok Tony," Ziva stood up and asked him. "You seem down in the durps?"

"Ha," Tony laughed a little. "It's dumps Ziva, and yes I am."

"Anything," she shut his desk drawer and sat down where it had previously been open. "You'd like to talk about?"

"I can't say that I can talk about it Ziva," Tony looked at his partner. "If I tell anyone and word gets around to someone it could hurt them."

"Well," Ziva placed a hand on his shoulder. "When and if you'd like to talk just talk to me, you know that you can tell me anything?"

"Yes Ziva," Tony stood up and smiled, he grabbed his jacket and things. "I know I can…but right now I need to go see someone."

"Alright I'll tell Gibbs you left." Ziva walked back over to her desk and sat down.

"Tell him also that," Tony grunted lifting up his backpack onto his back and started to walk away. "I'm gonna be gone a couple days, if he asks questions just say I felt ill."

"Ok," Ziva smiled. "Don't worry I've got your ass covered."

Tony smiled and walked into the elevator.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Next thing Tony knew he was on a plane to New York City to see Sally. He breathed in and out constantly, he figured he was annoying the hell out of the person next to him, but he didn't care.

"Visiting a girlfriend?" the woman next to him asked.

"No," Tony smiled. "Just a possibly ailing friend…"

"Oh," she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for your friend…tell them I said I hope they feel better."

"Ok," Tony laughed. "I will."

The woman laughed right back.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When Tony arrived at the hospital's entrance he was nervous. He hadn't seen Sally in years. He figured by now she'd be at least twenty years old. He walked through the double doors to the hospital check out.

"Yes sir," a bubbly blonde haired women talked to him. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah I need to see someone," Tony replied happily. "Someone named Sally Shepherd."

"Oh," the woman's smiled faded. "I'm sorry sir, but she's no longer a patient here…"

"Oh," Tony smiled again. "Ok then just give me the name of the hospital she's been moved to then?"

"Sir I think we have a misunderstanding," the nurse walked closer to Tony. "What I mean is she's no longer with us…she died three days ago."

Tony stood there with a solid stare.

"I'm so sorry sir…" she held out her hand, but Tony shook his head and walked out the doors to the curb.

He cringed and banged his fist against the wall. Then walked over to sit down, but before he did he stared back at the receptionist.

He walked back in for a moment.

"Hey I'm sorry about before," Tony put his elbows down on the desk. "But if you could, has she been buried yet?"

"I'll give you the directions." the woman smiled.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony walked into the cemetery with pride. He smiled at the roses and the letter in his hand and walked up to one particular grave. When he made it there he bent down to check the name.

Sally Shepherd

Yep that was her!

"Well," Tony smiled; he set down his roses at the foot of the grave and stood back up. "Here we are, Sally never thought we'd meet like this though?"

"No," a voice behind him said. "Me neither?"

Tony jumped and turned around to face someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Well," Tony smiled. "You always know how to scare a person out of their wits don't yah?"

"Yeah," Sally smiled. "I know it was kind of my job when I was alive."

"So you standing here," Tony laughed a little. "Are you trying to make look nuts, you know no one else can see you?"

"I know," Sally rested one hand on her hip and the other she carefully inspected her fingernails on. "That's kind of the plan; just try to make it look subtle, so no one's notices, although you are in New York…"

Sally then hacked violently.

"Yeah," Tony laughed. "True, so I guess it was smoking that finally did you in huh?"

"Yep," she smiled. "I quit ever since I got the job, but the lasting effects are what I think finally did me in, I clung to life as long as possible to see you Tony."

"I understand you had give in," Tony smiled. "I'm sure it hurt to leave this world without seeing me one last time."

"Well you are my best friend Tony," she smiled and stepped a little closer. "And I did want to see you, but my time was up."

"At least," another voice piped up. "She's with someone who loved her now."

Tony and Sally both jumped this time and watched as another apparition stepped forward.

"Mom," Sally exclaimed. "You just ruined the moment!"

"Sorry dear," Jenny smiled. "I just haven't seen Tony in a while either, how are things Agent DiNozzo?"

"Good," Tony replied. "And you Jen?"

"You two know each other?" Sally asked surprised.

"When you told me," Tony walked over to Jenny and smiled. "That you're mother worked for some big shot federal agency; I knew exactly who it was the second you signed your name on the first letter."

"Oh," Sally giggled. "Well then, nice family reunion here then?"

"Yes," Jenny laughed. "It is."

"So," Tony replied to Jenny. "Does she know?"

"Know what?" Jenny asked.

"Who her father really is," Tony replied. "I think she really deserves to know."

"Now Tony," Jenny replied with a smile. "That's for us to know, she will find out in due time…don't worry I'll tell her."

"Ok then," Tony replied with a snarky laugh. "I was just trying to help!"

"Just once Tony," Jenny replied. "Will you be serious?"

"Nope," Tony flashed a signature. "Not if you paid me a hundred dollars or more; my dear."

"Um hello mom," Sally rolled her eyes. "I came here to say goodbye to Tony, not you!"

"Oh fine," Jenny said sarcastically. "I'll be waiting right here until you're done."

Jenny sat down on a tombstone and waited for her daughter to finish.

"So Tony," she smiled. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah," Tony looked solemn. "I guess it is."

"Hey remember," Sally smiled and revealed her symbol. "Once a West End Girl, always a West End Girl…well in your case guy?"

"Yep," Tony was crying, he revealed his symbol as well and Jenny gasped. "Aw hell Sally, I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too Tony," Sally smiled. "But I'm going to a better place…hell…just kidding!"

Tony laughed and watched as Sally and Jenny both walked off into nothingness. He then took one last look at her grave, nodded his head to symbolize a final goodbye and headed off back to hail a taxi.

**RNR**


End file.
